


Handling Jack

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Character Study, Community: slashthedrabble, Ficlet, Jack being Jack, Kinks, Love, M/M, Manipulation, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ianto has learned the most effective ways of getting Jack to behave.





	Handling Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 528 – Manipulate at slashthedrabble.

Jack was a complicated man, beyond human in that while he could be killed just as any man could, and in most of the same ways, he didn’t stay dead. No matter what was done to him, his wounds always healed, fading away to nothing and leaving unblemished skin in their place so that it was as if they’d never existed. It was a unique ability and fair to say that there was no other being in the entire known universe quite like Jack Harkness.

Nevertheless, in every other respect he was little different from any other man. He had his likes and dislikes, his fears and insecurities, quirks and moods and bad habits. He had his kinks too, probably more than any twenty-first century human could count, kinks for things that didn’t even exist on earth and wouldn’t until humans started venturing out into the wider universe. Most had to do with tentacles and other alien appendages, or physical attributes, which was hardly surprising since from the stories Jack told, he’d been everywhere it was possible for a human to go, and shagged everything he’d been able to find a way to shag. He was nothing if not innovative, and never let physical incompatibilities interfere with an opportunity to try something new.

Ianto had been benefiting from Jack’s innovativeness for some time now; when it came to sex, Jack was easy. He revelled in long, luxurious sessions whenever time and circumstances allowed, but was always up for a quickie, any time, and any place, which occasionally got them both into various kinds of trouble, and sometimes out of said trouble as well. Ianto was discovering an adventurous side to himself that he hadn’t known existed before Jack came into his life. It was quite a revelation.

To say his horizons were continually getting broadened was an understatement; Ianto was developing new kinks of his own at a rate he wouldn’t previously have believed possible. Maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing, as it gave him a certain amount of leverage with Jack when persuading him to do the things he didn’t like, such as paperwork, and liasing with UNIT bigwigs, and being polite, or at least not too offensive, towards the Prime Minister. Not that Ianto really blamed him for the last one; some people really had no business being in charge of a whole country.

Manipulation was such an ugly word; Ianto much preferred to think of it as persuasion based on a carefully constructed system of rewards and punishments. Withhold something Jack loved, such as coffee, or kisses, or spankings, if he behaved badly, and dole them out liberally if he did as he was told. Most of the time just the threat of such punishment was enough to get a wayward Jack back in line, while the promise of rewards made him eager to do whatever Ianto asked of him.

Complicated Jack might be, but once Ianto understood him, he’d become putty in the Welshman’s hands.

The End


End file.
